


A Miraculous Date

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alyadrien Week, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Adrien just wants to take his lovely girlfriend on the best date of her life. He just needs luck on his side.But, being the avatar of destruction and misfortune doesn't really lend itself to beautiful romance.





	A Miraculous Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for day 4 (miraculous) but will contain 1,2,3, 5, and 7 (complements, late night talk, kisses, pet names, and anniversary)  
> 

**_FOX_ **

Rena Rouge waved away the copies of Alya herself and Adrien.

"...and  _that's_ what'll be waiting for us if this date is half as good as you say.  And, well, you deserve it anyway for following my ''no touching' rule so well!"

It felt to Adrien like all his blood was in three areas: his two cheeks, and a third place.

 

**_BEE_ **

The date started as any good high-class one should; at Le Grand Paris. Although most don't have about an hour of dress code issues resolved by finding out the doorman was actually just a prankster for a new TV show.

It never made it to air, on account of the host being arrested for identity theft and trespassing. 

But, after paying someone else for their reservation, they finally sat down to order. A familiar blonde girl walked up to the two. Rose was shooed away by a different blonde waitress, but one just as familiar.

"Chloé!" How have you  _bee_ n!?" Adri-kins responded, although that name hasn't been used even ironically in years. It also wouldn't be used again ironically or unironically for another 10.

" _Minou"_ Alya hissed under her breath _"are you **trying** to out her?"_

 _"_ Well, given that she dated Sabrina throughout Collège, and hit it off really well with Arcenciel in Lycee, she's already out." Adrien shot back, like a smartass.

"Wait. What are you doing here as a server? I know you run the place." Alya interjected.

"I honestly didn't know enough about how to run a hotel, and everyone started complaining or leaving. So, I've scheduled myself a shift on every job for a week once a month. It... It isn't really that good for customer service-- I'm actually a really bad maid or chef-- but it helps me run everything along".

At that moment, Chloé remembered that she was supposed to be in the kitchen. She remembered when the sprinklers overhead went off, drenching the patrons.

* * *

 

"I know it's not really that much better guys, but it's what I could do." Queen Bee said.

She flew both of them to a small set-up on the roof. A worn folding table with two children's seats a stark contrast from the luxury of the restaurant. Or from Sous Chef Césaire's personal dish for her daughter's date-- pasta fazool with white wine.

"So, how's Nino doing?" one of the two asked to clear the awkwardness in the air. It was such a bad try neither actually knew who said it. It's entirely possible they didn't actually ask, but that Queen Bee just decided to talk about her lovely husband.

"He's doing pretty good. Turned down a tour across Europe to stay here with Mari. Oh! My! God! I forgot to tell you guys we adopted the cutest little 8-year-old girl!"

"That's great Chlo! We really should get together with you guys some time soon!" Adrien said. He really hoped his long-time friend got the message.

She didn't get the hint, but did get the answer when Alya said it. Specifically, that this is their 3 year dating anniversary date and it's already two hours behind schedule. A few minutes after she left, Adrien spoke up.

"You know, this reminds me of an old song my mother loved. ' _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore._

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore._

_When the stars make you drool just like pasta fazool, that's amore._

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love'_

You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, and I can't remember a time I've loved you more. Although, I hope I will love you more again tomorrow."

"You talked to my mom to plan this, didn't you?" Alya asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I've talked to many people to try and make this date the happiest of our lives."

 

_**TURTLE** _

Nino Bourgeois-Lahiffe was not one of those people Adrien planned with to improve the date. Probably should have been, but he wasn't. He _was_ walking along the Seine over the Pont des Arts with his new adopted daughter when they crossed paths with the lovebirds.

Alya immediately picked Mari (a Hispanic 8 year old with a missing front tooth, freckles, and the cutest brown eyes), exclaiming her adorableness to the world (and Mari was adorable too).

Adrien simply walked over and talked to Nino.They spoke about the adoption process, the wedding, and proposals. Of anniversary dates sprayed with sprinklers and a first date at a club.

Mayor Andre Bourgeois's 2014 election changed the course of Paris. In our (the author and reader) world, Pont des Arts's lovelocks and the railing supporting them were removed in 2015, due to structural issues. In this world, they weren't removed until August of 2026. The removal process started when Adrien sat on the railing, which promptly fell into the Seine.

* * *

 

With some of the best luck in his life, Adrien was carried back to shore by Carapace with only a few bruises and fairly significant aches.

"Be careful bro! And, um, here's this back." Carapace slipped an onyx box, ordained with red Chinese symbols, into Adrien's jacket pocket. "Keep an eye on it, buddy. I know you have your reasons to take it off, but it's still a miraculous."

"Of course. Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 

**_LADYBUG_ **

"I think it's time to go home. Let's dry off and reschedule for next week. I'm sorry this was a disaster."

"No! Just, I need one thing to go right. Follow me."

* * *

 

 

They walked, drenched from the Seine or damp from the Grand Paris' sprinkler system, to a certain park. They quickly crossed past Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, lony closed for the night. They did wave to the raven-haired woman just getting up to start the baking.

They approached a statue of a young woman, hands outspread but close to the body in a giving gester. Her twin pigtails permanently blown back. The stone miraculously holding a constant heat equivalent to human flesh. A bittersweet smile on her face. A plaque on the base of the statue read:

_Marinette "Ladybug" Dupain-Cheng_

_2002-2024_

_Pictured here is her petrified body, turned to stone with the combined magic of her and Chat Noir (identity still unknown). She exchanged her life for that of Emilie Agreste, late wife of Gabriel "Papillon" Agreste. The body was moved to allow her parents easy access_

"Why did you bring us here Minou?"

"To have a witness. Even a statue of a friend."

 

_**BLACK CAT** _

Adrien Agreste gets on one knee, takes out the onyx box, and opens it, revealing a silver ring.

"Alya Césaire, you are the love of my life. You are my entire world. You may think the best day of my life was the day I became Chat Noir. It was within the top five, yes. But so far, the best day was the day you asked me out. The day we had our first date. And, even with all that's gone wrong today, there's still a way to rocket it far beyond even those days. Just answer one question...

Will you marry me?"

Instead of vocally responding, she tackled him into a kiss. When she pulled back, she gasped "yes. Of course".

"I love you my Rogue Rouge."

"And I love you mon model" 

**Author's Note:**

> A late night proposal is a late night talk, right?  
> Singing Dean Martin romantically is complementing, right?


End file.
